the house of Hades
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: what I think the house of Hades will be like
1. Chapter 1

SO I AM BORED AND I THOUGHT YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO REWRITE THIS STORY SO YAH BUT NO COMMAS WELL SOME

Percy pov

Falling thats what he held onto Annabeth for dear life she was crying that was obvious about what who knows then they hit he heard a scream maybe his and blacked out. He woke to see Annabeth almost fine in his arms. He groaned his ankle felt as if it was on fire. "Annabeth wake up" he half said half groaned. When she finally woke up she told him stuff like her dagger is somewhere same with her backpack and Deadulses (don't have a book with me) so unless I had amborosia (wich I don't) were screwed. After a little bit of talk (battle plans hows life how we are going to get out and that stuff) they decided who should take first watch. So Percy took it. when Annabeth was almost awake he soon felt like he was moving and so he closed his eyes until he stopped but fell asleep. When he woke up he was in a cage with his wrist tied together and he looked everywhere and saw both doors on either side of what looked to be a prison not long after that the ceiling collapsed on him.

Hazel pov

Everyone is sad. Two of their friends fell down into Tatarus. So she went down to rest. She awoke to someone telling her to go to a meeting (maybe Leo?) when she got up to their meeting place Piper looked like she had been crying and she said " I have called this meeting to see if I can see Percy and Annabeth in my knife"so when they looked into it they saw Percy alone in a jail complex with his wrist tied tied together along with his feet tied together and a rock on his back backhe looked battered, bruised broken ankle tochered. So after that depressing meeting she went to bed but when she woke up she saw what looked like in Pipers knife but her hands and feet were tied together she looked in the cage in front of her and saw light from all different places and from what she could tell that it was Percy's sword but he wasn't in there then a scream so horrible she wanted to crawl into a hole because she knew that it was Percy's.

Percy pov

I saw a monster it grabbed me dragged me into a blood slattered room. On the way there it was extremely obvious that I was in a jail with bloody cells bones littered some of the cage floors one cage I swear has either a human or gohst in it. Back to the tourter chamber. A different person was there probably getting orders I could tell it was a girl but she was covered in dry blood , mud, dry dirt, sand, scraps, whip marks, and her clothes were tattered and she was extremely underweight. "I have to do this sorry Percy" I heard her mumble. Then the whip hit me it felt like poision going into into every part of my skin oh and did I mention I am laying down and my ankles broken? My fucking life.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank pov

When Frank woke up he went to go get breakfast when he got their Hazel was not there in her spinny chair so he figured that she was still asleep. When he got to her room she was missing but her calvary sword was still their so he figured that she was on the boat. After he looked everywhere he got scared and he ran back to the meeting place he told everyone Hazel was gone and everybody yelled "What!" so Piper took out her knife this time it was different they saw parts of a sword glowing and in the cage next to him their was a girl who looked just like Hazel and in the cage that was glowing Frank realized that was Percy's sword but he had not just the rock on him but he had a rope tied to his neck that was tied to a bar barand he could faintly make out a tear. Then the knife turned black. No one spoke until Jason said "Well Frank I think we found Hazel." Then they pitched foreword and tumbled out of the sky.

Leo pov

Leo could not believe what he just saw until the Argo ii tumbled out of the sky. When he could see again the Argo ii was fine but they were all on an island with a beautiful cave and lots of plants then a girl with auburn hair came out and said "Hello my name is Calypso."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

Percy hated being locked up in the cage. Until he woke up and saw Hazel so they talked for a while then he saw another girl walk in who looked like she had been through this so when he got a glimpse of her she looked familiar then he realized she looked like Bianaca (is that how u spell it) di Angleo. When she got closer he realized it was Bianaca.

Hazel pov

When the new girl came in she heard Percy gasp like he knew her. She was tossed into a cell next to Percy. she heard them talking she heard the words "Bianca" and "dead". after that she zoned out and tried to use her rock powers but she could not. when she finally fell asleep she had a dream. Dream

She saw a girl about 4 foot 7 in a chariot pulled by jackles. she was chased by monsters she had a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other and a glowing path next to a flying ship. she realized that the ship was the Argo ii and she saw Piper on deck. then the girl dive bombed the Argo ii. her dream switched she saw the same girl with a dog the dog was next to her but aroung the girl were glowing silver bars like she was in a jail. then it switched one last time and this time she saw her at a table with what was probably her friends laughing and then she woke up. when she woke up the new girl was up and Percy was asleep so she finally started to talk to the new girl she found out it was Bianca di Angleo. "so how did you die?" "well on a quest with a hunteress of Artemis named zoe, a satyer named grover Percy and a girl named Thalia to save Artemis and Annabeth we faced a lot of monsters then we went to the junkyard of the gods we cant pick up anything or a copy of the automoton talos attacks. i picked up a mythomagic statue of Hades onevthat nico did not have and the auto attacked Percy and I faught about who should go in finally i went in and while i was in it it got tangled in some power lines so thats how i died." i was going to answer when a light appeared and when the light faded i saw Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank pov

After Calypso introduced herself we introduced us when it got to me I felt like adding something else so i said "Frank Zhang son of Mars and Percy's friend." "Percy i know a Percy he left me to help his friends. Then Zues came and told me that I can leave this island on a boat called the Argo ii or something like that." "Well this is the Argo ii so pack your stuff and hop on board." When Calypso got on board she muttered something so after we took off we decieded to look in Pipers knife but this made know sense you could see two figures a boy and a girl. I recognized Calypso then I was shocked the boy was Percy. "I remember this! This is the Percy I was talking about see this is when he was almosg about to leave but in the end it worked out because now I am going to see him again." We were all shocked she new Percy? piper was the first to speak "how" "well i saw him fall down from the sky and land in the water. so i took him out and cared for him until he left to help his friends." okay that sounded like Percy. "so before he left he told me he see me again and now hopefully i do." After dinner we all went to bed. were i had a dream in the dream i saw Percy,hazel and a girl with olivly skin with hair and eyes like nico. they were all talking when a bright light stopped them then i a woke to piper screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper pov

I woke from a dream were there was this girl in all of them and I could not make out some things. I woke up because something did not feel right so I went to wake up Jason but when I entered his room he was not their so I screamed at the top of my lungs and i heard foot steps and noticed that I woke up everyone. when they realized why I screamed i heard frank mumble "Just like Hazel."

So I told everyone "Go back to bed and sleep until breakfast." I took a walk around the ship and when I was up on deck I saw something it looked like two jackles pulling a chariot fallowed by monsters well demon birds. When I was about to help the person in the chariot already had a bow in her hand and shot the monsters her aim was so perfect I pegged the person as a child of Apollo. She saw the boat and dive bombed on the Argo II at first I thought the person was going to attack but the person was just landing. when it landed it was definitely a girl she put her hand like a stop and the jackles stayed then she turned to me and said "Hi I am Cara (Kara) Ann daughter of Nemesis and a decendent of Anubis and Hermes." Cara Ann was beautiful with Mexican tan skin, dark hazel eyes that had red rimmed then got to dark hazel, dancers body, short/medium/longish choppy black/brown hair with a long strand in the back, 4 foot 7ish but she was shocked by something she had teeth like a Jackle eyes and ears like one to but what surprised her was on her left arm their were several tattoos of dogsshe was wearing a stripped green and white tank top that had lace on the top and three bobby pins, and too short basketball shorts. On her right hand knuckles there was a tattoo that said "RULES R MADE 2 B BROKEN!"

"Piper McLean. By the way whats your last name?"

"Marvig."

"Okay. Ccn you tell me about you?"

"I ran away from home a couple months ago and Anubis, Nemesis, and Hermes helped me. Anubis sent me my two Jackles Ha- Di" she said pointing to the one on the right "and Ha- Wi"she said pointing to the other one. "Then Nemesis sent me this chariot witch can turn into a motorcycle and Hermes guided me here. I am thirteen years old I ran away because of my older brother JJ who is fifteen. I have these tattoos of Norwegian Elkhound Pepper who died when I was eleven and i missed him so much I got these. they are magical so when I am pissed or in battle they glow but when they are glowing DO NOT look into their eyes or you will turn into stone, water, fire, bones, ashes, or you get paralyzed. I am also a shape shifter. I can use any weapon including my teeth and finger nails but i do not use a sword. and before running away I lived in Minnesota. I love music and animals." I was now afraid to even look at the tattoos. By the time she finished it was already breakfast so she got ready and put her chariot and Jackles in the stables. When we entered for breakfast everybody asked me "Who is that?" Explanation time yippee!


	6. Chapter 6

Frank pov

when piper and a girl i did not recognize walked in for breakfast. she was pretty with mexican tan skin dark hazel eyes choppy black brown hair and her left arm covered in tattoos that looked like the same breed of dog and her ears eyes and teeth like a jackle. i swear to Mars that Nico wolf whistled everybody asked "who is that?" the girl spoke up "i am Cara Ann Marvig but i dont use my last name." "whats your godly parentage Cara Ann?" nico asked " Nemesis but i am a decendent of Hermes and Anubis. you can call me Cara. and when my tattoos on my arm are glowing do not look into the eyes. and do not call them dogs they are tattoos of Norwegian Elkhounds or if you really want to them something its Pepper. the jackles in the stables are mine a gift from Anubis the one with golden ears, muzzle, and tail goes by Ha- Di the other one goes by Ha- Wi. the chariot is also mine its a gift from Nemesis. and i ran away from my home in Minnesota. i am also a shape shifter i can turn into a duplicate of someone." Nico had a dreamy look on his face. i knew the look it was of love. we all ate while Cara told us about what her life was like before she talked about her friends Abby, Karen, Olivia, Keigan and more. when we found out what her brother did to her it shocked me she was two and her brother slamed her finger in the door. then i wanted her age "so Cara how old are you and whens your birthday?" "i was born on twelve seven ninety nine. i am thirteen." when she said she was thirteen i was shocked she was about 4 foot 7. after breakfast nico and cara went somewhere piper went to cry calypso went to explore the ship coach hedge went to watch cage fights and i went to take a nap. in my dreams i saw snow falling and a girl who looked like Cara walking an old medium size dog that had a completely black muzzle and dark brown eyes and i realized that the dog must have been Pepper if this was Cara. than the girl said "come on Pepper lets go inside." than it switched and it was in a vet place the girl was sobbing her eyes out and she bent down to the same dog feeding him treats. then it hit me they were going to put the dog asleep. a couple minutes later the vet announced Pepper was dead and the girl was sobbing even more if it was possible. then a new person came into veiw it must have been the girls dad. he pulled her closer and said "its okay Cara." when he woke up he was crying and piper was standing over him with puffy eyes and said "time for lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

Piper pov

when she went to go find Frank he was crying in his sleep _i wonder what hes dreaming_ about? when he woke up they walked up for lunch and he told us what his dream was when he said that it was snowy and icy and a girl like Cara outside walking a dog who she called Pepper Cara started crying so it hit me this was about her life in Minnesota. Nico went over and started comforting her. when he got to the second part and said it must have been days later and he described the vet office she was now sobbing so i went over and also starting to comfort her. when Frank finished he asked "so Cara was that you and the dog on your tattoos?" all Cara could do was nod it must have been extremely hard on her after she controlled her crying she finally spoke "yes. that was Pepper and i the one outside was my last time walking him before going to my grandmas during winter break. then the second one was his death at five or around that time when i found out that Pepper was going to die i called my friend Abby and told her i could not even say one word before breaking down. every night for a week i would cry myself to sleep we had a bound so strong my heart is not even complete i hide my sadness underneath. i spent eleven years and twenty five days with him he died on january fifth 2011." i felt bad for her. her new year went wrong "wow so you lost the best thing that ever happened to you?" Cara nodded. we talked for a while until she finished and made a backpack appear and it looked heavy. she took out a book that read ' The Mark Of Athena' with a picture of two pegasi one made from clouds and lightning the other like Blackjack "so Cara whats that?" "a book there is this scene where Percy and Jason are fighting because they are possesed by spirits and Piper is charmspeaking them into stopping." she said "can i see it?" i said "sure." when i read it i realized that this was in Kansas. "leo frank come look at this." when they read it leo yelled "sweet they have books about us!" "yes they do." Cara said " well witch boy would you date?" i asked out of the blue "Nico hands down." she answered red as a rose. nico was also blushing. i gave her back her book and said "Cara you can stay here as long as you want" "okay." she said snapped her fingers and three suitcases came out of nowhere. we all left nico left with Cara frank left with leo talkin calypso went hades knows where coach went to watch cage fights and i cried worried about jason.


	8. Chapter 8

nico pov

confession time i love Cara. when she said she loved him he started blushing. when lunch was over Cara and i went to the stables because i wanted to see the jackles. when i saw them i loved them one was pitch black with silver ears, muzzle, tail, and eyes the other was pitch black with golden ears, eyes, tail and muzzle. "this one is Ha- Wi" she said pointing to )the first on mentioned) "his name is a spell that the ancient Egyptians used it means strike." then she pointed to the other one "this is Ha- Di her name is another spell but it is destroy in english." "they are beautiful Cara. so do you really like me?" i asked "well if i did not the i would not do this." then she kissed me on the lips and i kissed back we were interrupted when some one cleared their throat and we saw Leo standing their in the doorway. "we are going to play never have i are you guys in?" "oh hell yeah!" Cara exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

leo pov

when they came up to the dinning room i said "okay since i thought of it i will start it and if you have done what i said then put your finger down okay here we go. never have i kissed someone on the lips when i was in second grade." i was thinking that nobody did it but Cara started to blush so red it was almost black a nd put her finger down. "okay frank you next." i said "never have i read a book longer than six hundred pages long in less than ten hours." once again Cara put her finger down we were about to keep going until we heard a crash and we rushed up to the deck to see a girl figure step out of an iris message she was a little taller than Cara but with longer hair and much lighter color when she got back up i heard her say "huh i guess it is real mabey they are not stories after all." Cara must have recognized the voice because she ran up and hugged her then in a soft voice Cara said "yes Keigan they are real." that must have been her frien Kiegan from Minnesota.


	10. Chapter 10

Keigan pov

okay so Cara ran away so i took a golden dollar and made a rainbow and said "oh iris goddess of the rainbow show me the argo ii" i was just checking to see if it worked and it did i walked through it and landed on the deck and when people came up onto the deck i said "huh they really are real" then a girl came up and hugged me and said "yes Keigan they are real." and when she said that i knew it was Cara my missing friend so she told me all about her life when she ran away. when she got to the part were she kissed nico i was happy for her when she finished i asked her "so are you going to come home to your family in Minnesota?" "no this is my new family Kiegan but you can tell all my friends in Minnesota were i am but they need me and i need them plus you can iris message me any time you want." Cara answered "okay i better get going before my parents wonder were i am at bye Cara." "bye Keigan." that was the last thing i heard before going back into the iris message.

the next day at school

i came to school were everyone of Caras friends swarmed my friends Lexi, Abby, Olivia, and i because they wanted to know if we know anything or found anything about Cara. when they finished asking i said "i have but i can only tell you in a text message."

text message

to: abby, Lexi, olivia, echo, karen, montana, shelby and makenna

from: keigan

get a golden dollar and make a rainbow toss the coin in the rainbow and say o iris goddess of the rainbow except my offering show me Cara Marvig on the argo ii.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy pov

when the bright light ended jason was there and he said "what the hell? ast time i checked i was on the argo ii not in an underground jail." "jason?" i asked "yeah percy hazel what are you guys doing here?" "we do not know and jason this is Bianca di Angleo nicos older sister" i said pointing to bianca at the end "hi i am jason so wheres annabeth?" "we do not know i closed my eyes because i was moving and when i opened them i was here." then i heard a scream an i saw a girl running towards the fist doors which led to tartarus and i saw anna beth close them right before monsters could come in. she looked better than me she looked over at us and we just waved and smiled.

annabeth pov

its been better iv had food ambroisis and necter but my day got better when i saw one set of the doors and im pretty sure Percy got dragged away by monsters. so when i closed the doors i looked around i was in gaeas prison and i saw four figures and they saw me look at them and they waved and smiled i immediately knew that they were my friends i locked my eyes on a cage that had a lot of glowing in it and i realized it was the remains of Percys sword so i went over to them i knew three of the four and their names are percy, hazel, and jason. "so whoes the other girl?" "bianca di angleo." percy saidsaid and then i was tossed into a cell next to jason. great i never thought i would be in jail.


	12. Chapter 12

nico pov

i was on the deck of the argo ii with my new girlfriend Cara and her jackles Ha- Di and Ha- Wi who were napping (the jackles) when i saw the house of Hades up a head "leo! can you land now?" i asked "yes" he replied when we started to land it a woke the two jackles. when we set down i told the rest of the crew that Cara her two jackles frank and i will all go. when we entered the first set of doors was closed and so Cara frank turned into animals with really strong jaws Caras two jackles broke the locks and bolted out percy and a girl who i could not see looked the worst jason and hazel looked good and annabeth looked the best. when we were all outside i realized it was bianca i was so happy i hugged her when we were done hugging i turned and saw percy hazel annabeth and jason looking at Cara and her jackles "okay guys when you were i gaeas jail piper was on deck and saw this girl and her two jackles the jackles were pulling a chariot and she killed some monsters and landed on the deck. the black and gold jackle is Ha- Di and the other one is Ha- Wi and the girls name is Cara. my girlfriend." i said jason stepped forword "i am jason grace son of jupiter" "annabeth chase daughter of athena" "percy jackson son of Poseidon" "hazel levesque daughter of pluto" "bianca di angleo daughter of hades" "Cara Ann Marvig daughter of Nemesis decendent of Anubis and Hermes and warning if you see the tattoos on my arm glow DO NOT look into the eyes it can kill you." "Cara were are you from?" hazel asked "Minnesota but i ran away." cara replied.


	13. Chapter 13

frank pov

"getting you guys is out was way to easy. lets get out of here." i said when we got back on the boat Cara said something suprising "guys if we need reinforcements most of my friends in Minnesota are demigods so i could iris message them and they could come!" Cara said "well okay if you think that would help." i said. cara got up made a rainbow and tossed a coin in "o iris goddess of the rainbow please except my offering show me Abby in Minnesota." and image appeared and a girl with tanish skin blue eyes blonde hair and a splash of freckles across the nose next to her a girl with white skin and blue eyes they look like they were trying to make an iris message but were having trouble "Abby! olivia!" cara exclaimed that got their attention "Cara!" they both practically screamed then the red head said "they are real wow hey cara whats up?" "not much olivia" okay so the red heads name was olivia. "can you guys step through the iris message?" cara asked "sure" they both said soon they were on the argo ii with us "this is abby" cara said pointing to the blonde "and olivia" she said pointing to the red head. "and they are going to help us win." cara said


	14. Chong

Hey people there is a show called Pit Bulls & Parolees and there is a Bulldog named Chong who had a sever case of cancer and a vet said it was not curable and so the episode that was on last night they took him into a new vet and they got rid of a basketball sized tumor so GO CHONG!


	15. AN

Ok for a while I have been meaning to write this because my The House Of Hades, Yellow Eyes, The RevTwins Gaea, and The Real Life Of Octavian are all rough drafts, my teacher lost my 55 Fanfiction (SHIT!) so know that will be late because she I turned it in early and I forgot what happened, I didn't add Arachne in The House Of Hades due to my fear of them (I was shaking when Arachne was in The Mark Of Athena and by the end of the scenes with Arachne I had tear streaks because of my fear but I added Arachne in Tartarus so don't worry) umm what else oh yeah no updates on these days due to dance May 10, 14, 16, 17, 19 and The Walk For Animals May 4 (all you Twin Cities people know what I am talking about) AND I am very excited because I passed level 1 Jazz and Modern and for my 3 year in acting I get a trophy so 3 trophies this year (yay!) okay thats all


End file.
